russelfandomcom-20200213-history
JOYCE ABESTANO CELEBRATES 15th BIRTHDAY ON “HEY IT'S FANS DAY!”
October 13, 2017 Joyce Abestano (school uniform) The Comedy Princess and Iskul Bukol star Joyce Abestano celebrates her 15th birthday with a very special one-of-a-kind performance this Sunday (Oct 15) on Hey it's Fans Day!. Also, a vibrant performances from Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV, Pop Teen Sweetheart Nadine Lustre, Hype Five, the Singing Prince Grae Fernandez, the EDM Pop Sensation Paolo Onesa and the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, plus a exciting surprise birthday treat of The Rock Princess Erika Mae Salas. Julian Trono and Ella Cruz, meanwhile, heats up the dance floor in Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw with Jane Oineza, Anjo Damiles, Teejay Marquez, Jane de Leon, Yves Flores and Tricia Santos, while Rico dela Paz team-up with Riva Quenery in a dancing love in Ricollection. Also, expect unstoppable surprises from Hey it's Fans Day!'s best groups—Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno of Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs featuring the greatest hits of Louie Ocampo; Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions led by Camille Santos, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Issac Zamudio; and Hey it's Fans Day! Princess of Superstars led by Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar goes the hottest hits this week. Love is in the air as Mark Neumann and Kristel Fulgar of the afternoon teleserye Ikaw Pala 'Yon also share the stage on Hey it's Fans Day! before an all-star teenvasion by Paolo Santiago, Heaven Peralejo, BJ Forbes, and Luis Gabriel Moreno, plus Belle Mariano, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Joseph Andre Garcia, and Renz Valerio. A relationship love stories about romance in Hey it's Fans Day! RST led by Donnalyn Bartolome, David Archuleta, Gerald Santos, and Alyssa Angeles. Cherryz leads the fun-filled stage in Team Secarats with Joyce, Hiro Volante, Patrick Destura, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle. Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Zonia Mejia, Alyanna Angeles, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Angelina Cruz and Andres Muhlach. The feel-good rhythm for Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms led by James Reid and Young JV featuring songwriter Hazel Faith dela Cruz. Don’t miss Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (March 12), 11:30AM on IBC-13. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFDPartyParty. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDPartyParty) (October 22, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Marlo Mortel, Josh Padilla, Francyss Abuan, Patrick Destura with Joyce Abestano (P.E. uniform) : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Rico dela Paz and Riva Quenery : Young JV (DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher) : Nadine Lustre (It's My Party by Jessie J) : Hype 5ive (Live While We're Young by One Direction) : Grae Fernandez (I Like How It Feels by Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull) : Roel Manlangit (Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber) : Paolo Onesa (Wake Me Up by Avicii) : Cherryz Mendoza (Super Bass by Nicki Minaj) : Erika Mae Salas (Beat It by Fall Out Boy featuring John Mayer) : Josh Padilla, Nadine Lustre, Erika Mae Salas (Happy Birthday Erika Mae!) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs featuring the music of Louie Ocampo (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Bret Jackson, Marlo Mortel, Carleen Sky Aclan, Cherryz Mendoza, Francyss Abuan, Rico dela Paz : Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs featuring the music of Louie Ocampo : Christian Sy (I'll Be There For You) : Myko Suntay (Shadow of Time) : Paolo Nepomuceno (Don't Say Goodbye) : Joshua Cadelina,(Say That You Love Me) : Joshua, Christian, Myko, Paolo (Say That You Love Me) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson, Bret Jackson, Jasmine Curtis-Smith Hey it's Fans Day!: Joyce performs "I Really Don't Care" (YouTube) : The Comedy Princess and Iskul Bukol star Joyce Abestano performs Demi Lovato's “I Really Don't Care on Hey it's Fans Day! in celebration of her birthday. (with Patrick Destura and the daughter of actor Tonton Gutierrez and her mother Marlyn Abestano) : Abestano is the daughter of veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez, who is also star in Iskul Bukol, and her mother Marlyn Abestano. : (Joyce Abestano (school uniform); Happy Birthday Joyce! From Iskul Bukol, IBC and Secarats family) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDMaligayaNgBayanPasko) (November 19, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Lauren Reid, Josh Padilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Aryanna Epperson, Francyss Abuan : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) : Janella Salvador and Via Saroca (Wonderful Christmas Time by Demi Lovato) :Marlo Mortel (Jingle Bell Rock) :Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (Last Christmas by Pauline Wilson) :Keith Cruz, Joyce Abestano and Raisa Dayrit (Rockin Around the Christmas Tree by Miley Cyrus) :Shy Carlos and Marco Gumabao (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) :Justin Ward, Patrick Destura, Harold Rementilla :Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias (sing Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! by Jessica Simpson) : Marlo Mortel, Nadine Lustre, Gerald Santos, Janella Salvador, Young JV, David Archuleta, Cherryz Mendoza, Michael Pangilinan, Miguel Aguila, Ruby Tejada, Ichan Lugador, Ian Bautista, Julyne Dandan, Shanne Velasco, Christian Sy, Alyssa Angeles, Paolo Onesa, Hype 5ive, Paolo Nepomuceno, Trixie Salazar, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella, Issac Zamudio, Camille Santos, Via Saroca, Roel Manlangit, Grae Fernandez (singing Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating) w/ Keith, Joyce and Raisa (sing), Shy, Marco, Hiro and Jhazmyne (sing), Rico (sing), Justin, Patrick (sing), Harold :Marlo Mortel, Nadine Lustre and Young JV (for station ID) :IBC-13 Christmas Station ID: Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating (music video) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDChristmasParty) (December 3, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Lauren Reid, Rico dela Paz, Carleen Sky Aclan, Chienna Filomeno, Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers :Marlo Mortel (It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year by Andy Williams) : Janella Salvador and Cherryz Mendoza (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Roel Manlangit and Grae Fernandez (Mistletoe by Justin Bieber) : Paolo Onesa and Alyssa Angeles (Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande) : Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle : Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura (Feliz Navidad) : Jhazmyne Tobias and Hiro Volante (dance) (Wonderful Christmas Time by Demi Lovato) : James Reid and Nadine Lustre (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) : Young JV (Joy to the World by Mariah Carey) : Joyce, Patrick, Marlo, Janella, Roel, Cherryz, Grae, James, Nadine, Young JV, Gerald, Alyssa, Paolo (Joy to the World by Mariah Carey) w/ Francyss, Crissel, Krystin, Jedrik, Alliah, Hiro, Jhazmyne : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! RST (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Bret Jackson, Donnalyn Bartolome, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Joyce Abestano : Production number : Hype 5ive (The Only Gift by NSYNC) : Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (Baby, It's Cold Outside - Glee) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDChristmasParty) (December 10, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Lauren Reid, Patrick Destura, Raisa Dayrit, Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Marlo Mortel and Roel Manlangit (God Bless Ye Merry Gentlemen) : BJ Forbes and Julian Trono (dance) (Do They Know It's Christmas? by DJ Sammy) : Ella Cruz and Riva Quenery : Francyss Abuan, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle : Cherryz Mendoza (Wonderful Christmas Time by Demi Lovato) w/ Crissel Ignacio and Carleen Sky Aclan : Donnalyn, Carleen, Marlo, Crissel and Cherryz (Wonderful Christmas Time by Demi Lovato) w/ Julian, Ella, BJ, Riva, Francyss, Krystin, Jedrik and Alliah : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson, Marlo Mortel, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura : Production number : Hype 5ive (Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays by NSYNC) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDHeyItsDaHoliday) (December 17, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Marlo Mortel, Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Roel Manlangit (Sleigh Ride) : Grae Fernandez and Via Saroca (Frosty the Snowman) : Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan and Crissel Ignacio (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Aaron Rosario and Erika Mae Salas (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Cherryz and Rico (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) w/ Joyce and Patrick, Hiro and Jhazmyne, Carleen, Francyss and Crissel, Aaron and Erika : Young JV (We Are PBA by Quest) w/ Barangay Ginebra San Miguel and Alaska Aces players : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Bret Jackson, Josh Padilla, Marlo Mortel, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Joyce Abestano : Production number : Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#PaskoNaHIFD) (December 24, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Bret Jackson, Lauren Reid, Keith Cruz : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV and Nadine Lustre (Pasko Na Naman Muli) : Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle : Ella Cruz and Julian Trono : Grae Fernandez and Alyssa Angeles (Pasko Na Madla) : Paolo Onesa and Shanne Velasco (Pasko Na Madla) : Gerald and Alyssa, Paolo and Shanne (Pasko Na Madla) :Via Saroca and Carleen Sky Aclan (Maligayang Pasko At Masaganang Bagong Taon) : Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (Namamasko) : Cherryz Mendoza and Roel Manlangit (Ang Pasko'y Sumapit Na Naman) : Gerald, Alyssa, Young JV, Nadine, Marlo, Janella, Cherryz, Roel, Grae, Via, Carleen, Paolo, Shanne (Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating) w/ Francyss, Crissel, Krystin, Jedrik, Alliah, Ella, Julian : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura : Production number : Hype 5ive (White Christmas by New Kids on the Block) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFD2018) (January 7, 2018) (opening led by Josh: happy 2018 mga Kapinoy!) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Keith Cruz, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Raisa Dayrit : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Marlo Mortel opening : Marlo Mortel (Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus) : Marlo Mortel opening: Alyssa Angeles : Alyssa Angeles (Trespassing by Adam Lambert) : Marlo Mortel opening: Miguel Aguila : Miguel Aguila (Look Back Over Your Shoulder by Archie Bell & The Drells) : Marlo Mortel opening: Patrick Destura : Patrick Destura (Shake Your Bon-Bon by Ricky Martin) : Marlo Mortel opening: Janella Salvador : Janella Salvador (You Are My Universe by Brand New Heavies) : Marlo Mortel opening: Cherryz Mendoza : Cherryz Mendoza (Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez) : Marlo Mortel opening: Joyce Abestano : Joyce Abestano (black sando) (Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha) : Rico dela Paz (dance) (Tik Tok by Kesha) : Rico (dance) and Joyce (black sando) (sing-rap-dance) (Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha) : Marlo Mortel opening: Young JV : Young JV (Five More Hours by Chris Brown) : Joyce (black sando), Patrick, Marlo, Janella, Young JV, Alyssa, Miguel and Cherryz (Five More Hours by Chris Brown) w/ Rico : Young JV (opening) : Erika Mae Salas, Roel Manlangit, Via Saroca (Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now by McFadden & Whitehead) : Ruby Tejada, Grae Fernandez (Pyramid (remix) by Charice) : Erika, Roel, Via, Ruby, Grae and Alyssa (Pyramid (Dave Aude Remix) by Charice) : Up next: The stars of the new teleseryes of IBC-13 in 2018. (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Joyce Abestano (black sando), Patrick Destura, Marlo Mortel (birthday) (Happy Birthday Marlo!), Janella Salvador, Cherryz Mendoza, Carleen Sky Aclan, Rico dela Paz : Promotion of IBC-13 teleseryes in 2018 (Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan, Till My Heartaches End, Kapantay ay Langit, Merlyna) : Performer: The cast of Silang Mga Sisiw sa Lansangan (Denise Canlas, Crissel Ignacio, Alyanna Angeles and Krystin Dayrit). 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDFiestaParty) (January 14, 2018) : At the opening number : Opening: Aryanna Epperson, Keith Cruz, Josh Padilla : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (The Cup of Life by Ricky Martin) : Via Saroca (Let's Get Loud by Jennifer Lopez) : Sam Concepcion (I Need to Know by Marc Anthony) : Hype 5ive (Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche) by 98 Degrees) : Rico dela Paz and Chienna Fiomeno (dance) (Dare (La La La) by Shakira) : Julian Trono and Ella Cruz (Dare (La La La) by Shakira) : Rico, Chienna, Julian and Ella (Dare (La La La) by Shakira) : Cherryz Mendoza (I Like by Crispy) : Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura (Licky Licky by Crispy) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDTreseNgBayan) (January 28, 2018) : At the opening number : Opening: (Hey it's Fans Day! theme song) (voiced by Terence Khan: Live from the Studio 2 of IBC 13 in Broadcast City, this is Hey it's Fans Day!) : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV, Anja, and Sam (Dance & Shout by Shaggy) : Young JV, Anja and Sam (opening) : Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (We Found Love by Rihanna) : Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen) : Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga (I Will Never Let You Down by Rita Ora) : Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura (This is the Right Time by Lisa Stansfield) : Cherryz, Rico, Sofia, Diego, Marlo, Janella, Joyce and Patrick (This is the Right Time by Lisa Stansfield) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) (with Via Saroca, Erika Mae Salas, Patrisha Samson) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, AJ Muhlach, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDLuvParty) (February 11, 2018) : At the opening number : Opening: Carleen Sky Aclan, Emman Franc, Crissel Ignacio : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz) : Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (Black Magic by Little Mix) : Grae Fernandez and Via Saroca (Firework by Katy Perry) : Roel Manlangit and Patrisha Samson (ILYSB by LANI) : Hype 5ive (What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction) : Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura (Boomerang by Nicole Scherzinger) : Julian Trono and Ella Cruz (dance) (I Wanna Go by Britney Spears) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! RST (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson, Marlo Mortel, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDKungHeiParty) (February 18, 2018) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Keith Cruz, Aryanna Epperson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Marlo Mortel (I Wanna Be Rich by Calloway) : Janella Salvador (A Little Love (What's Going On) by Ceejay) : Rico dela Paz (dance) (What's On Your Mind (Pure Energy) by Information Society) : Paolo Onesa (Somewhere In My Heart by Aztec Camera) : Grae Fernandez (Electric Avenue by Eddy Grant) : Patrick Destura (New York, Rio, Tokyo by Trio Rio) : Cherryz Mendoza (The Love I Lost by West End featuring Sybil) : Joyce Abestano (I Am What I Am by Gloria Gaynor) : Young JV and Sam Concepcion (Absolutely Everybody) : Cherryz, Marlo, Janella, James, Nadine, Young JV, Cherryz, Joyce, Patrick, Paolo (Absolutely Everybody) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Princess of Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Joyce Abestano, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Aryanna Epperson, Josh Padilla